Late Night Relaxation
by Neverland Dyavol
Summary: Commander Erwin Smith thinks Captain Levi Rivaille is too hard on the other recruits. He feels he needs to relax in another way that isn't beating up the others, and he sure has a trick up his sleeve. Warning: Smut, Language, Levi being a sassy bastard


{So...I did a little short story of Erwin and Levi. Just some late night smut fun. I'm a bit rusty, but I hope you guys enjoy~}

*Thud.*  
"JEAN WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?!"  
"QUIT TALKING IN YOUR SLEEP DAMMIT!"

Seems the idiots were awake still. Had they even went to bed yet? Fucking hormones on those teenagers...

"NOBODY CARES WHAT YOU WANT JAEGER WE WANT SLEEP TOO!"

Eren...of course, he always seemed to cause the damn problems around here. With a heavy sigh, Levi removed the covers from his body and stood slowly. Walking across the floor boards, he pulled opened the door handle to his resting quarters calmly, making his way downstairs. A few others were still awake, but they were still quiet. He continued on his walk until he came to the new recruit's room. Jean and Eren were tangled up in bed sheets and fighting on the floor while the others watched, and of course Mikasa had found her way into the room and was trying to pull them apart. Standing there quietly, Levi simply watched for a while as the others had noticed and backed up. Eren and Jean continued to fight before he finally walked over, lifting a foot he slammed it down against Jean's head, soon Eren's face. The two groaned and pulled apart from one either, clutching where the impact was made as Levi simply turned and left the room with a simple close of the door.

"Fucking idiots..." he grumbled softly to himself, rubbing the back of his neck before turning to start off again.

"Was bashing their faces in really necessary?" Erwin questioned from behind the other. He pushed off the wall and walked over to the other, raising a brow to him. Levi sighed softly and turned around to face him.

"Do you not trust my judgment?"

"No, No I do of course you know that, but did you really have to make them French Kiss your heel?"

"I only had my heel meet Jaeger's face, Kirschtein got the back of his head kicked. It's one in the morning and some of us would like to get some sleep, when the idiots fight it's a bit hard to." Levi grumbled softly. Erwin simply grinned, turning on his heels and starting off down the other way.

"Follow me Captain..." Erwin said softly as he continued off, not even checking to see if Levi was following. Levi crossed his arms with a sigh before following after the other quietly. Erwin had led the other down to his own bedroom, removing his clothing as the other stood by the door, closing it behind them.

"I think you have too much anger Captain...don't you have any way to relax?" Erwin questioned, sitting on his bed in simple boxers and a tank top as he skimmed over some military papers.

"What makes you think I am angry Commander?...I have no anger" Levi insisted, crossing the room to look out the others window.

"Well if you keep beating up the others then how can we possibly win against the Titans?" Erwin questioned, glancing up from the papers.

"Don't tell me you're scolding me for placing a bit of order back there..." Levi grumbled.

"Of course not, but you continue to beat them up and we won't have much of a military now will we?...Take your anger out on something else will you..."

"Again, I am not anger...I don't understand why you think I am Commander, are you trying to imply something?" Levi questioned, glancing to the other now. Erwin had stood and was now standing next to the other, a hand to his shoulder.

"I'm not implying anything Captain, simply saying that you shouldn't be so rough with the others."

"Yeah what would you rather I do? Be rough with you?"

"Would it help?"

"Has it really taken you this damn long to ask?" Levi questioned, turning to face the other. Erwin had grabbed him by the hip and slowly inched backwards until the back of his legs hit the back and he sat down on the edge. Levi ended up pushing into the others chest, making a seat for himself in the blonde's lap as he straddled him. Erwin placed his other hand to the others cheek, bringing him down as he laid back, allowing their lips to meet. Levi placed his hands on either side of the others head, clutching the bed sheets the two laid on. The commander began to tug at the others pants, attempting to pull them down with the one hand.

"Who wears long pants to bed in this heat..." Erwin mumbled through the kiss.

"Who the hell wears the same bolo tie for a week straight?" Levi questioned back, sitting up on the other now as he stared down at him. A smirk spread on Erwin's face as he placed both hands to the others side now, pushing up Levi's tank top.

"Well...I don't have too many of them, keep misplacing them, or they get stolen from the others..."

"Don't give me a pity party for a fucking tie, you'll make me spoil later today for you then" Levi said softly as he helped to assistance the other in removing his shirt, lifting his arms up over his head and tossing the garment to the side. The commander proceeded the run his hands up the others side, brushing his thumbs over the others sensitive nipples.

"Oh, I'm sure I'll be surprised either way..." He mumbled softly as he continued to teased the perked skin of the other. Levi shifted slightly, licking at his lips before Erwin grabbed him by the waist and turned over, pinning him down against the bed and kissing at his neck.

"Yeah you will be, I'll put it around Jaeger as a Titan to give to you..." Levi said softly as his own fingers pulled up on Erwin's tank top, tugging it off the other who only pulled from the kisses to allow the fabric to be removed. He then went back to kissing at his neck, a hand making its way down Levi's pants and rubbing at the other's member.

"No briefs? Isn't that considered a non-sanitary thing?" Erwin questioned with a grin to his face as he pulled his face from the others neck and eyed him.

"Shut up..." Levi grumbled, pulling him into a deep kiss as he spread his legs to the side slightly. He dropped his hands and pushed at Erwin's boxers, managing only to push it back over his rear before Erwin removed his hands from the other and pulled them down, skillfully slipping a leg out and lowering them in the other to hang off his foot and fall to the floor. Erwin's hands returned to Levi's side, slowly working down to finally pull the others pants down. Tossing them to the floor with the other garments his fingers wrapped around the other's member, grasping firmly as he worked his hand up, then back down to slowly start pumping as he stroked the other. A soft purred rolled over Levi's lips. Erwin continued his actions for a while before pulling his hand back. He leaned back and sat down, stroking himself as Levi sat up and leaned forwards. He kissed at the others chest, working his down until his lips brushed over the tip of Erwin's member.

"Oh don't act like you're new to this..." Erwin mumbled, placing a hand to the back of Levi's head. The dark haired male looked up at him as he lightly licked over the others head. His eyes soon closed as he enclosed the head of Erwin's member around his lips. With his tongue rested against the side he slowly worked down, picking his head back up and working it down again, a litter further then the last time. He continued this process, each time he would take in more than the last, that was until he got to the base. His eyes opened as he glanced up to the other. Erwin sat watching, lips parted slightly as he panted lightly.

"Now you act like you've done this too much" he mumbled, a smirk appearing on his face as Levi pulled from him completely.

"Shut up will you? Talk too much and you'll kill that mood..." He grumbled as he straddled against the other against.

Erwin gripped at Levi's rear, kissing him deeply as he pulled his waist closer. "What mood?" he questioned, his fingers rubbing against the others entrance. "Simply want you to relax, that's all..."

Levi glared to the other slightly as he arched his body up a bit. "Just fuck me..." he huffed out, placing his hands on the other's shoulders.

Erwin smirked, positioning his member against Levi's entrance. He held the others hips, forcing him down against it as he pushed his hips up. Levi let out a soft groan as he tightened his grip on the other's shoulders. He groaned softly as he arched his body up a bit more, easing it back down against the others member. He moved back up again before lowering his body once more. A soft moan rolled over his lips as they parted, closing his eyes and tilting his head back.

"Don't look like you're enjoying this..." Erwin mumbled softly, his hands still firmly grasping the others rear. Levi continued to ride the other, picking up sweet as his soft moans only grew a bit louder.

_"Curse him...Curse him...Curse him...ah fuck that feels good...Dammit..."_was all that rushed through Levi's mind. He worked faster, wanting to just get back to bed, yet...he didn't want this to end. His arms tightened around Erwin's neck as he rocked his hips against the other. Erwin simply moaned softly, grasping the others hips as he laid Levi back against the pillows, moving with him. He positioned himself on his knees, lifting the others hips up. He leaned over him, an arm above Levi's head as he began to trust into the other.

Levi moaned louder, biting into his lip simply to keep his voice down. Erwin groaned softly as he pressed his forehead to the others, bringing their lips together once more. He thrusted harder, faster, breaking the kiss as he panted a bit heavier now. Levi gasped, his nails digging into the other's shoulders now as he lifted his hips up more. His legs shook slightly as he lifted his feet off the bed, taking shaky breaths now. His body shook as he let another moan escape his lips, gasping again as Erwin pressed into him firmly.

"Ah...A..r-rare moment" Erwin grumbled, gripping Levi's waist with both hands. "When the stud becomes the bitch..." Levi dragged his nails down the others back in response to the commanders little comment. Erwin simply chuckled softly as he bit at Levi's neck.

"Dammit...s-stop...ah...being so good...at this!" Levi gasped, his legs now around the others waist. Erwin chuckled softly as he nuzzled his neck and kept pounding into the other. He slowly moved a hand up to once again start stroking Levi. The dark haired male moaned again as he bucked his hips up slightly against the others touch to his needy member.

Erwin rubbed his thumb along the head gently, stroking it again after words. Levi could hardly handle all this teasing. Yet even so, he refused to, not first. Erwin grunted softly as he kissed at Levi's shoulder, moaning deeply as he got a bit rougher with his thrusts into the other.

The two went at it for a while longer, both now panting loudly, gasps and moans rolling over both of their lips. Erwin rested his forehead to Levi's again, giving a final few thrusts into the other until he gasped and pushed forwards. His thrusts died down, slowly as he released inside the other. He panted and slowed down until he finally stopped, his member throbbing within the other. He looked down at the other, panting as he continued to stroke at Levi's member. The dark haired male gasped and tilted his head back, soon enough he too released. He moaned, letting it fade as he breathed deeply and looked down between them.

"Now...this is what...I call un-sanitary..." Levi mumbled softly, looking up to the other. Erwin chuckled softly and pulled out of him slowly with a soft groan. Levi grunted and closed his legs slowly as he looked to the other for a moment. Erwin reached to his night table and handed Levi a couple tissues as he cleaned himself off a bit from the others release.

"Really?...Honestly is hygiene not important to anyone?" Levi questioned, huffing softly as he began to wipe himself off. Erwin grinned and took the tissues, tossing them into a nearby trash before placing another kiss to the male under him.

"Stay here tonight...I don't mind." Erwin whispered.

"I was planning on it anyway, really don't want to go and face the idiots fighting again if I try to head back to my room.

Erwin chuckled softly as he laid next to the other, humming softly as he tilted his head to look to the other.

"We don't speak of this got it?" Levi said softly, staring up to the ceiling. A smile spread on Erwin's lips as he turned onto his side. He brushed his fingers along the others cheek before reaching behind him to turn the lights off.

"Of course..." he whispered, laying his head down. "Captain, one last thing" Erwin whispered.

"Hm?" Levi mumbled, closing his eyes.

"Happy Birthday..." Erwin whispered, resting his hand to the others chest before he too closed his eyes.

Levi glanced to the other, his eyes adjusting to the dark figure beside him. The corner of his lip twitched before a soft smile spread over his face. He looked back to the ceiling for a moment, his eyes closing once again as he drifted into a sound sleep.

{If you liked this favorite it! Send it to a friend or hold onto it and never tell anyone about it, I don't care. If you did like it though and want me to continue leave a review saying you want more Levi x Erwin and I'll do my best!}


End file.
